La verdadera Guerra Fría
by tristega
Summary: Amor, sexo, manipulación. Tal vez las cosas se veían diferentes a lo que en realidad eran, pero cuando se trata de ser el más ingenioso y manipulador, todo se puede en la guerra del amor y las apuestas. (Ojo: Romance/Humor, ya se que mis Summary's parecen muy dramáticos xD)
1. El comienzo

**La verdadera Guerra Fría.**

_Stan y Kyle siempre habían sido muy apegados el uno con el otro._

_Ambos se conocían perfectamente; desde sus cualidades hasta sus defectos._

_ Era de esperarse que estos dos terminaran juntos… _

Una noche de viernes, para muchos es la oportunidad de salir con sus amigos, mientras que para otros era la oportunidad perfecta para que la noche se convirtiera en su aliada y pudieran demostrar su amor. En el caso de Stan y Kyle, esa noche de viernes representaba ambas.

-Hey Stan, ya estoy aquí- dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba a la casa de Marsh.

Desde hace ya varios años, el dúo dinámico se había transformado en pareja, y solo unos cuantos de sus amigos compartían ese secreto, y ahora, a la edad de dieciséis años, Stan y Kyle sentían la urgente necesidad de "expresar su amor" el uno por el otro, lo que tronaba la situación difícil mientras estaban con sus amigos.

-Mierda llevo mucho tiempo esperándote- respondió Stan mientras baja las escaleras rápidamente para recibir a su pequeño pelirrojo.

-Lo siento pero convencer a mi madre de que me diera permiso para venir con ustedes me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, además…-

Sin esperar a que Kyle terminara de hablar, el pelinegro ya lo había tomado por la cintura apagándolo a su cuerpo de forma melosa, todo eso disfrazado de un "abrazo".

-S-Stan...que haces?- preguntó en un intento de inocencia. Kyle sabía lo que Stan estaba haciendo.

-Solo te abrazo-

-Stan. No podemos, Kenny y el culón llegaran en cualquier momento-

El joven Marsh ignorando por completo lo que su novio le decía, aprovecho la posición en la que estaban para comenzar a besar el cuello del pelirrojo –Que decías Ky?-

Kyle con un sonrojo en sus mejillas intento no dejarse llevar –Y-yo..mmh..d-digo que n-no podemos- decía entrecortadamente.

Los tiernos besos en el cuello de Kyle, pasaron a ser mordiscos en pocos segundos. El pelirrojo comprendía la urgencia por hacerlo, ya que desde hace varios días había notado tensión entre los dos, pero, el simplemente quería ceder, o al menos eso pensaba antes de que Stan traviesamente bajara su mano por el abdomen del pelirrojo llegando hasta su intimidad para comenzar a acariciarla.

-Claro que podemos hacerlo Kyle. No hay nadie en casa.-

-N-no podemos- dijo entre jadeos mientras apartaba a Stan de un codazo.

-M-mierda eso dolió- se quejó el azabache –"No podemos, no podemos"- dijo en un intento de copiar a Kyle –Que carajo te pasa? Por qué no podemos hacerlo?-

-Y-yo, decía que no podemos porque tú y yo acordamos en que, aprovecharíamos el tiempo en que Kenny y Cartman no llegan para adelantar nuestra tarea en equipo-

El rostro de Stan lleno de indiferencia y frustración hicieron que el hablara una vez después de incorporarse. –Pero por qué? Ya hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no lo hacemos, y sabes que te mueres por que lo hagamos tanto como yo-

-Stan, yo no necesito tener sexo todo el tiempo. A demás, acepte trabajar contigo porque creí que también me ayudarías-

-Está bien- dijo un poco más calmado. -Es solo que mi casa está sola, es viernes en la noche, y como estamos juntos aquí en la sala, yo pensé que…-

-Yo también pensé que hoy lo haríamos, pero no contaba con que la profesora nos dejara una tarea de último minuto-

-Y qué te parece si yo hago todo el trabajo..-

-Lo harías?-

-Claro…- y sin terminar de hablar, Kyle ya se había lanzado sobre Stan haciendo que este cayera sobre el sofá –Que fue eso?- pregunto Stan recostado sobre el sillón con Kyle sobre el

-Es solo que pienso que es lindo de tu parte ayudarme así con el trabajo; considerando que yo casi siempre hago todo…-

-Espera un momento Kyle- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Te parece erótico el hecho de que yo haga el trabajo? –

Sus palabras hicieron que Kyle se sonrojara por completo –N-no, dije que me parece lindo de tu parte, es todo-

A Stanley Marsh no lo podían engañar, ni mucho menos Kyle podría hacerlo; el pelinegro lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que él estaba mintiendo. Y ahora que ya conocía un nuevo aspecto de Kyle, lo aprovecharía al máximo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué? Querían nuevo capítulo de "Demasiado Korn"? pues, sería una lástima que escribiera otro fanfic, muajajaja…Ok no :B

Quiero dejar claro que se lo que estoy haciendo (creo) ya que este fanfic, como máximo tendrá unos 5 cap. Así que no habrá problema con "Demasiado Korn" no se preocupen.

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias? /mikuhan o un inbox ;)


	2. Inicio de semana poco ortodoxo

Había llegado el odioso lunes, todos los estudiantes se veían cansados, arrastraban pesadamente sus pies hacia la entrada del salón de clases mientras cargaban sus proyectos de química; proyecto que Stan Marsh había tenido que hacer solo, pero él no se quejaba, al contrario, pensaba que las noches en vela en fin de semana había valido toda la pena del mundo.

Aquel viernes, el pelinegro consiguió lo que quería –a Kyle rogándole para que lo hicieran- y eso no había bastado para el joven Marsh. Aquel polvo rápido que tuvieron los novios el viernes por la noche había dejado a Stan más necesitado que satisfecho, y ahora que sabía cómo manipular al pelirrojo no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, necesitaba coger y rápido.

-Hey, te ves cansado- comento Kenny desde su pupitre arqueando una ceja divertido –Y ahora crees que valió la pena hacer el trabajo tu solo?-

El pelinegro sonrió y tomo asiento con grandes aires de grandeza dignos de todo un casanova y dijo –Claro que valió la pena-

Como buenos amigos que son, Stan les había contado de su "pequeño descubrimiento" del viernes a sus amigos, y sorprendentemente, el rubio se oponía rotundamente.

-Stan, sé que te gusta el sexo…a todos nos gusta! Pero Kyle no es ningún pendejo y no va a dejarse manipular solo porque le hagas las tareas-

-En eso te equivocas pobretón- los interrumpió Cartman tomando asiento junto a los chicos –Los judíos son putas por naturaleza, mientras a tu novio marica no tenga consecuencias por no hacer la tarea, dejara que le sigas dando por culo-

-Claro que no!- exclamo Kenny haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran sobre él lo que hizo que se encogiera de hombros –Claro que no- dijo en un tono más privado –Ya te o dije, Kyle no es ningún pendejo, tú lo eres por creer que es una puta-

Eric de una extraña manera se sintió desafiado –Me estas cuestionando pobre de mierda! Te apuesto que Kyle seguirá siendo una puta-

Dicho esto último, Kenny iba a responder con cierto entusiasmo, "apostar" no se escuchaba nada mal, pero entraron los últimos estudiantes al aula –incluido Kyle y el profesor- y la clase dio inicio. Por unos instantes Kenny iba dirigirle la palabra a Stan pero este se había quedado dormido en su pupitre "_tú eres la puta Stan"_ pensó divertido.

La clase transcurrió muy rápido –en especial para Marsh que estaba perdido en los brazos de Morfeo- y antes de que el maestro indicara que ya podían retirarse a sus casas; dejo otro proyecto para el lunes, un trabajo acerca de la Guerra Fría.

-Y no quiero pendejadas de Wikipedia!- espeto el profesor –quiero la verdadera guerra fría escrita en un ensayo de 50 páginas-

-Aaagh!- exclamaron los alumnos al unísono al escuchar semejante barbaridad de 50 páginas

-Silencio! Y para que vean que no soy tan malo…- dijo el maestro

-Más bien es un hijo de puta- mascullo Tucker desde el fondo

-…Lo harán en equipos de cuatro personas- concluyo

Al final los equipos (por lo menos los importantes para la historia) fueron: Stan, Kyle, Wendy y Bebe juntos. Y el otro fue: Eric, Kenny, Craig y Tweek.

Faltaban más o menos 15 minutos para que tocara la campana. El maestro se sentó en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles –o al menos eso pretendía hacer aunque el solo quería retirarse a su casa- y dejo que los alumnos conversaran un poco mientras el fingía trabajar.

-Hey gordo- susurro Kenny –lo que me dijiste, hablaste de una apuesta.-

-Sí y fue lo que escuchaste Kenny, tienes que respetar mi autoridad maldición!-

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y acercó su mesa banco con cautela hacia el castaño, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie lo escucharan rompió el silencio –Y que tienes en mente- dijo

-Te apuesto..amm..el proyecto!, si el hippie y el judío no se acuestan hasta el viernes en la noche tú haces el proyecto el fin de semana, solo.-

-Ni madres!- respondió Kenny rápidamente –Sabemos que esos dos se acostaran…en lo que no concordamos es que Kyle es una puta, cuando la puta es Stan-

-Nah-a!- negó Eric –Kyle es la puta!-

Y antes de que la campana para salir sonara, el rubio y el castaño quedaron así: Era obvio que el par de "súper-amigos" iba a tener sexo esa semana, por lo que la apuesta fue…Si Kyle le pedía a Stan que tuvieran sexo, el pelirrojo seria la puta y Eric Cartman ganaría. Por el contrario, si Stan le pedía a Kyle sexo primero, Stan seria la puta y Kenny ganaría. El primero que ceda y pida sexo primero será la puta.

-El primero en ceder- dijo Kenny con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro obviamente feliz –Solo mira a Stan, el será el primero en ceder. Definitivamente voy a ganar-

-No subestimes a una puta Kenny- respondió Eric

Y así fue el inicio de semana y el principio de una apuesta. "El primero en pedir sexo será la puta y perderá" Era un concurso por ver quien sucumbía a sus necesidades primero. Una apuesta bizarra y extraña, aunque a la vez divertida.

"_El pobre no lo sabe, pero le contare a Stan de la apuesta y yo ganare" _pensó Eric

"_La bola de grasa no lo sabe, pero yo ganare porque se lo contare a Kyle"_ pensó Kenny


End file.
